Twist Of Fate
by charmedbywits
Summary: One fateful night becomes much more for Hermione and Minerva. HG/MM femslash.


Author: charmedbywits

Title: Twist Of Fate

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Hermione/Minerva

Summary: One fateful night becomes much more for Hermione and Minerva.

Word count: 2970

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to novelist J.K. Rowling; publishing companies Bloomsbury Publishing (UK) Arthur A. Levine Books (US) Raincoast Books (CAN), and production company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.

A/N: Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

A/N: I'm not going to lie to the lot of you, I have never read or watched a Harry Potter movie in my life. So, you ask, why am I writing a story based on Harry Potter if I know nothing about the book or movie. I have two words for you: My wife. I love fanfiction. I love writing it, read it, and, at times, listening to it. My lovely, adorable wife last month asked me if I can write any kind of fanfiction, since that's all I do besides work as a bank manger. My answer: yes. She laughed at me, and told me I can't. I replied back: with a little help from Google and Wiki, I can. So, she challenged me. I have to write a story from a genre of her choosing. She picked Harry Potter, Minerva and Hermione pairing (her favorite). Since I never back down from I challenge, I accepted. After talking to my brother, he informed me I can just about write about what ever I want at the end of Deathly Hallows, if I excluded the epilogue, and even then. Thus, I began and came up with this. I hope you enjoy, and please don't hesitate to tell me if I gave the wrong information. I'll change it, and work from there. Review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Twist of Fate<strong>

Hermione Granger sat heavily on her bed, one hand grasping her duvet, and clutching a home pregnancy test in her other fist, unable to look. She had been in that same position for the last hour, unable to look at the little stick that can determine her fate by just two lines, or one.

Grabbing onto her courage, she slowly unfurled her fist, staring down at the two glaring pink lines of the home pregnancy .She'd known it would be.

"Shit…," Hermione's hands fell to her side, weightlessly. The once held pregnancy test fell to the floor of her flat.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Hermione inhaled a deep, calming breath. She reopened her eyes and stared down at the newly uncover, positive pregnancy test on the floor as she remember the night that lead to this.

It was the fifth anniversary since the death of Voldemort and Hogwarts was having a celebration dinner. It was also a chance to get together, and get reacquainted with everyone after five years. Hermione was talking Ginny, Harry, and a mopey Ron when something caught her eye, and she felt of the air expunge from her and her heart started to pound wildly in her chest. There, in a midnight blue velvet gown, ebony hair braided, was Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The blue of the gown made her eyes look more blue-green than her normal emerald green as they sparkled in the candle light. Hermione watched transfixed as Minerva seemingly and elegantly glided where Arthur and Molly were standing and conversing. She had never noticed how beautiful her former professor was, till now.

The night of the festivities continued on with speeches, food, and lots of drinks. Hermione was making her way to the refreshment table to grab a butterbeer instead of her regular firewhisky when a flash of dark blue caught her attention. She abruptly turned her head and found Minerva alone, for the first time that night.

Quickly grabbing two bottles of butterbeer, Hermione made her way to Minerva. She found Minerva sitting at one of the tables nibbling on a ginger newt.

"Do you still keep a tin of ginger newts in your office?" Hermione asked, as she sat across from her former professor.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, accepted the beverage. "It's the prefect welcoming treat for guest and one of the most comforting foods there is. I seem to remember a young witch who would come into my office distraught after an ordeal and ginger newts always seem to make her feel better."

"It wasn't so much as the biscuit as the company. You are a wonderful listener and advisor. I left your office feeling much better."

"I know a number of people who would disagree with you," Professor McGonagall said dryly.

"Screw the lot of them! What do they know."

A almost inaudible squeak escaped from the Headmistress throat at Hermione's blunt words. She looked up at Hermione and found mirth filled eyes, suddenly both women burst into riotous laughter. Number of wizards and witches looked at the duo with confused eyes, but Hermione and Minerva ignored them. It's been awhile since both laughed and it felt too good to care about others.

When Minerva finally sobered up from her laughter she finally got a good look at her former student. Hermione wore a spaghetti strap silk color cream dress with cascading ruffle tier skirt. The bodice of the gown was ruching and fully embellished empire waist for an overall elegant look. The dress looked comfortable, lightweight, and elegant at the same time. Her long neck adorned a beautiful classic diamond pave necklace with a round sapphire stone center. But that wasn't Minerva favorite part. No, it was Hermione's chestnut hair that seemed to have lighten by the years. It was down in a half-do with soft curls that fell down her back like a wild lions mane. Those same golden curls gleamed beautifully off of the warm and intimate glow of the candle light. This was no longer the young girl she had know, who prided herself on her teacher's approval, this was a woman before her. A beautiful woman. Minerva noticed that Hermione was looking at her with a perplex expression. To the horror of Minerva she realized that she was gawking at her former student and missed what Hermione had said to her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, I seemed to have been miles away. What was it that you asked?"

"I asked if you still taught Transfiguration, or if you stepped down from your throne?"

"I still teach it. I haven't found anyone worthy enough to take over. How is the Ministry?" Minerva asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It's…okay," Hermione said slowly. "It's not really what I was expecting, I'm not accomplishing nothing there, really. I want to do more, but I can't. I'm looking for another job at the moment."

Minerva sat up loving the new information. "Would you be willing you take over Transfiguration? You did master your animagi, am I correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"Have you registered with the Ministry?" Minerva asked with excitement in her voice. It's been a lot of work teaching a classes and running a school at the same time. Hermione would be perfect as the next Transfiguration professor.

"Yes, but…" Hermione tried again, only to be interrupted again.

"Surely you'll think about it."

"Of course. It would be unwise of anyone to pass up the opportunity to teach your class."

"Then it's settled. You think about it, and then get back to me with your final decision."

"Of course, Professor McGonagall."

"Please, call me Minerva. You are no longer my student, and soon, hopefully ,would be one of my staff members."

"Agreed. Only if you call me Hermione."

"Agreed."

Two hours later Minerva and Hermione were still drinking and talking or debating, that would lead to a slight rising in their voice when they became passionate about their point of view. And other times they would laugh together. Some time throughout the evening Hermione had moved seat and now sat right next to Minerva with their knees touching, a hand would gently brush an arm or hand. Neither minded; both welcomed the tender touch. Before they knew it the celebration was coming to an end, but neither wanted to say good-night, or good-bye.

"Would you mind coming to my flat for a nightcap? I have plenty of Firewhiskey available, I don't want the evening to end so soon. I've enjoyed talking to you. It's been awhile since I had a good debate. You always knew how to ruffle my feathers."

"I think I would accept your offer," Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"Great! Let me just say good-night to Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Then we can go."

Hermione stood, looking around for her friends. A minute later she sat back down with a frown.

"Huh, I missed them. It looks like they might have left. Oh, well. I'll call them later. Shall we?" Hermione held out her hand. She was surprised when Minerva laced their finger together. Even more surprised at how well they fit and looked together.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Hermione broke away from the kiss. "Should we be doing this?" She asked a little breathless. "I mean one minute we were talking about modern transfiguration, then we were kissing. I mean…are you drunk? Is that what this is?"<p>

Minerva pulled back a deep hurt reflected on her face. "I'm Scottish," she said as if it explained everything. "Are you drunk?"

"I sip my drinks. I hardly every get drunk. Although, I am a little tipsy, but I still know what I'm doing. And will in the morning. Will you regret this in the morning?"

"It already morning, and I have yet to regret it. Will you regret it? What about young Mr. Wesley? I am to presume that you are in a relationship with him?"

"Ron and I broke up six months ago. That's why it looked like someone stole a chicken from his plate," Hermione sighed and flopped back against the couch. She regretted leading Ron on, and hurting him. "We were not…compatible. We wanted different things. I want different things. And I won't regret this in the morning. I have wanted you for a long time, Minerva McGonagall."

"And I you."

Hermione licked her dry lips and admired the body next to her. Minerva pale skin had a tinge of redness to it, her braided hair had come undone from Hermione's relentless hands, her lips were parted, swollen and wet. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Merlin, you are magnificent," Hermione whispered.

"That, my dear, is you," came a purring reply.

Hermione lowly began relocking the their lips together. And, hesitantly Minerva kissed her back. Hermione's hands cupped Minerva's nape, pulling her gently so their kisses can become more bolder, passionately. Minerva's mouth moved against Hermione's, pressing Hermione to open her jaw until she yielded. Minerva then slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth getting a more defined flavors of Hermione. She tasted the lingering flavors of their shared ginger newts, the Firewhiskey and something that she knew was completely Hermione. The combination was intoxicating.

Hermione pulled back in a gasp, her chest heaving, arousal high.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom. I would hate for our first time to be on my couch," Hermione suggested, her hands caressing Minerva's back.

Something in Hermione's tone told Minerva that tonight would not be their last time making love, being together. There will be many more times in the future. She couldn't have been happier.

She extracted herself from Hermione's arms and led Hermione to the bedroom on pure instinct. They entered the room and Minerva closed the door behind her. They were alone, but she had always felt self-conscious of making love with the door open.

They slowly undressed each other. When they were finished Hermione went over to the bed and pulled back her duvet before crawling in between the sheets. Minerva followed her. They met in the middle. As if they never stopped their lips reconnected. Both gasped at the feeling of each other body pressed against their own.

Their lips move against each other feverously, more passionately. Minerva shifted her body until she had Hermione beneath her. She placed feather like kissed down Hermione's neck to her shoulders, across her chest, down the valley of her breast until she took a harden nipple into her mouth.

She sucked Hermione's right nipple, kneading her left breast in the palm of her hand. Below her Hermione mewled and writhed. Minerva switched side and gave the same loving to the other breast.

Releasing the nipple from her mouth, Minerva kissed down Hermione's tone, flat stomach until she reach the apex of Hermione's womanhood. She already knew the smell of Hermione's arousal; she had smelt it when they began kissing on the couch. What she had been craving for was to taste the lovely woman beneath her.

She ran her tongue down Hermione's slit, getting her first taste of young love. She taste sweet and earthy. Hermione's leg fell open giving Minerva better access of her most intimate part. One hand grasped the iron bar of her headboard and the other held Minerva's head against her, holding her where she needed her. Hermione's back arched like a taut bow when she felt the small tremors of her orgasm building up. She almost cried out when Minerva stopped her loving strokes, however, that was short lived when Minerva's sex meshed against her. Breasts presses against each other, torso's connect, and sexes grinded over each other. Minerva felt a power surged through her, she had never felt before. As she grinded against Hermione she felt almost primal. Like she needed to mark Hermione so she did, make Hermione's hers. Minerva sucked hard between Hermione's shoulder and neck bruising the skin before she bit down. She taste a twinge of blood and felt a powerful surge through her at tasting Hermione. She sped up her erratic movements.

Hermione hissed at the bite Minerva delivered to her. Hermione locked her legs around Minerva, locking her in place, moving harder against Minerva. She didn't know what was happening. Minerva above her was moving frantically, letting out roars of pleasure, and she was sure she felt small hairs forming on Minerva's back. She, herself, was feeling different too. Like she needed to submit to Minerva, let Minerva have her.

"What's-What's happening?" Hermione asked through pants, not relenting their loving making.

"I don't know, I can't stop. Do-do you want to? I'll stop for you."

"Don't you dare," Hermione growled, redoubling her efforts.

They continued to move until both felt the ball of firing pleasure drop at the pit of their stomach. Suddenly Minerva pressed hard against Hermione, letting out a deep, loud roar when she felt her orgasm wash through her.

Hermione feeling Minerva twitch on her started to fall into her orgasm. Letting it claim her.

Together, simultaneously their orgasms washed over them, their hip rocking together as one. Slowly, their orgasm subsided. Leaving both spent, tired, and relaxed. They promptly fell asleep after a few sweet, sloppy kisses.

Needless to say Hermione woke up the next morning with a slight hangover and Minerva asleep and nestled between her legs. She ran her hands up and down Minerva's back until the older woman woke up.

When Minerva finally woke up they repeated their nightly love making before they got up and had breakfast. They walked to a little bakery down the street from Hermione's flat and grabbed some freshly made, hot croissants with tea and coffee. They said their good-byes soon after that. Since then they had Owl'd each other and had met up at least once a week for dinner or lunch. Dinner was always Hermione's favorite. Minerva would sleep over and they would make love until the early hours before Minerva went to sleep for a couple of hours, then would leave back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Their first night together happened almost three months ago. She was sure she was falling in love with the older woman. She couldn't imagine her life without Minerva. She had accepted the position as the new Transfiguration teacher. They had agreed that she would start at the new school year.<p>

It was when Ginny announced they she and Harry were trying to have a child that she stopped ignoring the signs. She was close to two weeks late for her cycle, for the last week she woke up, rushing to the toilet, getting tired easily; she often fell asleep at work, and the worst part was her tender breast. She had often times had to tell Minerva to stop her loving attention on her breast because they were so tender and the pain became almost unbearable.

So today she walked into the nearest drug store and bought the most reliable pregnancy test. She couldn't go to Hogsmeade and risked being seen. Muggle shops were her last resort. After purchasing the test she immediately left home. She didn't stop to do nothing else, her mission was do go directly to the bathroom.

An hour later she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want this. Not when her life was finally coming together. She was finally getting the dream job and the perfect partner that matched her. But, that fact remained that she was pregnant with Minerva's McGonagall child.

A bright smile ghost upon her lips at the thought. Suddenly this pregnancy wasn't looking as bad. She pressed a trembling hand against her flat stomach, at least for now, and thought about raising a baby with Minerva. It would be grand.

Now the only thing that was left was: How was she suppose to tell Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, that she was going to be a mommy.

The End.


End file.
